wreckitralphfandomcom-20200223-history
Racing karts
Racing Karts are perhaps the most crucial items within the game of Sugar Rush. Each racer is required to own one of these sweet candy and cookie vehicles if he or she wants to race and become part of the roster. Racing karts are usually created in the Kart Bakery, which is a mini-game where racers can choose from a variety of ingredients and decorations to bake into their kart. All of the karts in the game appear to be both very fast and durable, as they are capable of taking many hits and driving over all different types of terrain. The Candy Kart Owner: Vanellope von Schweetz Vanellope's kart is a messy kart which is a yellow cream cake covered in a lot of sprinkles and icing. Her spoiler is a pink wafer covered in chocolate sauce or fudge which is held up by straws. Her pipes are also straws that blow out powdered candy. The wheels are cookie biscuits wrapped with candy worms. One of the wheels changes in the Wreck it Ralph Storybook Deluxe to a chocolate cookie wheel, which was the same in toy form. In the film while King Candy was chasing Ralph and Vanellope, Vanellope tells Ralph to get off the road. When he does you can see the chocolate cookie wheel. The back of her kart seem to have pink-ish gumdrops as tail lights. Vanellope's kart.png|Vanellope's Kart Candy kart.png VanellopeKart.png OriginalCandyKart.png|What the Candy Kart should have looked like vanellope toy.jpg|Vanellope's Candy Kart in toy form Unnamed kart Owners: Vanellope von Schweetz, King Candy Vanellope/King Candy's kart is a pink-and-white kart that appears to be made completely out of sugar or shortbread cake with a crown on the front bumper. There are two flags on the back of the kart and three horns on the front. Two yellow gumdrops make the headlights and tail lights. The wheels have white flowers on them, and three golden pipes stick out from each side of the kart. This kart parks between Adorabeezle Winterpop and Jubileena Bing-Bing. It was presumably destroyed when it was eaten by a Cy-Bug along with King Candy. Some fans call this kart the Royal Kart, but that name has not been confirmed by Disney as of yet. Despite being completely made out of sugar, it still has a typical race car sound and with 3 pipes on both sides, it is a 6-cylinder 4-stroke engine. It is also shown the gear lever can be removed, as King Candy mashed it on the accelerator in his attempt to kill Vanellope. Some fans also call this kart the Royal Racer which was the kart's name in Disney Infinity. Royalkart.jpg Royalkart(2).png RoyalKartRLConcept.jpg|Concept art of the kart by Ryan Lang. king candy toy.jpg|King Candy's unnamed kart in toy form Pink Lightning Owner: Taffyta Muttonfudge Taffyta's Pink Lightning is a Formula One like kart made of strawberry hard candy with a white number 1 on the sides and front hood. The wheels are also made of strawberry hard candy, but with white dots on the outer wheel and white stripes on the inside. Her mirrors are peppermint-like strawberry lollipops. The front wheels are smaller than the back wheels. She parks near Jubileena. In the film, her kart has no spoiler. In the Wreck-It Ralph Storybook Deluxe app, it does. Taffyta-Muttonfudge.jpg Pink_lightning.png|Taffyta and her Pink Lightning. PinkLightningRL.jpg|Concept art by Ryan Lang. Pink3.png taffyta toy.jpg|Taffyta's Pink Lightning in toy form Ice Screamer Owner: Candlehead Candlehead's kart is the Ice Screamer. It is a piece of chocolate birthday cake with pink icing and a frosted spoiler (according to the Wreck-It Ralph Storybook Deluxe app) and 3 candles on each of the sides. Both sides of the kart has a number 7 on it. The wheels are made out of mint chocolate chip ice cream with chocolate swirls on them. 20121211021813!The_Ice_Screamer.PNG|''The Icescreamer'' The_ice_screamer.png|Candlehead's kart, the Ice Screamer Firsticescreamer.png icescreamer54645.jpg Ck.png 18750 (1).png|Candlehead in ice screamer in browser based version of sugar rush candlehead toy.jpg|Candlehead's Ice Screamer in toy form Kernel Owner: Gloyd Orangeboar Gloyd's kart is the Kernel which is a giant candy corn with a number 13 on it. His spoiler is a brown, orange, and white striped rectangle (could be resembling a chocolate candy corn) with the same decorating scheme at the bottom. The wheels are mellowcreme pumpkins. The front wheels are smaller than the back ones. He parks near Rancis. His kart is a standing model. His kart also has chocolate pipes on both sides and the back of his kart along with yellow and red candy tail lights. Kernel-.png|Gloyd and his kart, the Kernel Firstkernel.png Kernelrrr2.png gloyd toy.jpg|Gloyd's Kernel in toy form Kit Kart and RV1 Owner: Rancis Fluggerbutter Rancis's kart is the Kit Kart, inspired from the candy Kit Kat. It is a giant Reese's Peanut Butter Cup with bits taken out of the corners where his front wheels are. His wheels are Reese's Cups with white frosting designs. His spoiler is 2 halves of Hershey Kisses with a white stripes holding up a Kit Kat bar. His mirrors are Hershey Kisses. At the back of his kart it has two chocolate pipes along with candy tail lights. He parks between Gloyd and Swizzle. Rancis's RV1 is from the book One Sweet Race. Rv1 stands for Rancis and Vanellope (President Vanellope in the book. It was made out of stale cake, burnt cookie wheels, and has an oat cheerio steering wheel. It has a secret weapon that it can leak called Fluggerbutter Oil. Rancis-Fluggerbutter.jpg RV1.png Kit_kart.png Kit Kart.jpg|A possible early concept of the Kit Kart rancis toy.jpg|Rancis's Kit Kart in toy form Fro Cone Owner: Snowanna Rainbeau Snowanna's kart is the Fro Cone. It is a pink snow cone cup with a purple spoon seat and motor. Her wheels are rainbow shaved ice attached to the kart by red and purple pipes. She parks between Sticky and Citrusella. In the Golden Books of Wreck-it Ralph, the wheels have another color – green – which was never shown in the movie. In Sugar Rush Speedway, her kart only had a few changes. It's a white snow cone cup instead of pink and there are swirls on the wheels. It may be intended to look more like the concept art rather than its official design. Snowanna-Rainbeau.jpg Fro_cone.png Firstfrocone.png|Early concept art of the Fro Cone. snowanna toy.jpg|Snowanna's Fro Cone in toy form Tongue Twister Owner: Swizzle Malarkey Swizzle's kart is the Tongue Twister. It is a giant rainbow unicorn pop with a purple light stand. His wheels are rainbow lollipops. The spoiler appears to be wooden sticks holding up a flat purple jolly rancher. He parks between Rancis and Minty. The kart looks like a dragster. Tounge_twister.png Tounge_twistah.png Firsttonguetwister.png swizzle toy.jpg|Swizzle's Tounge Twister in toy form Ice Rocket Owner: Adorabeezle Winterpop Adorabeezle's kart is the Ice Rocket. It is a red, white and blue Rocket Pop (Bomb Pop) with the number 2 on the sides and a popsicle stick spoiler. The wheels are red, white, and blue peppermints. The front wheels are smaller than the back wheels. She parks between Candlehead and Vanellope.The Ice Cream Canon is her specialty in the Wreck-It Ralph Storybook Deluxe app. However in toy form, the kart has no number 2. It also has red candy tail lights; these are pink in toy form. In a early concept of the Ice Rocket, there was no number on the sides and a red, white and blue spoiler. It was probably intended to look more like the concept art in the final film since Sugar Rush Speedway, toy form and In the Wreck-It Ralph Storybook Deluxe app the number 2 was never shown on the kart. Adorabeezle_Winter.png Ice_rocket.png Firsticerocket.png 18749.png|Adorabeezle in her ice rocket in browser based version of sugar rush adorabeezle toy.jpg|Adorabeezle's Ice Rocket in toy form Cherriot Owner: Jubileena Bing-Bing Jubileena's kart is a piece of cherry pie. Her wheels are cherry ice cream. They are connected to the kart by white pipes. The front wheels are smaller than the back. Her recolor Citrusella Flugpucker has the same kart but blue. She parks between King Candy and Taffyta. In a early version of the Cherriot, it shows a number 5 at the front of the kart which also shows on her racing flag. Jubileena.png Cherriot-.png Firstcherriot.png jubileena toy.jpg|Jubileena's Cherriot in toy form Veloci-Wrapper Owners: Minty Zaki and Minty Sakura Minty's kart is a green mint wrapper with golden lines at the ends. The wheels are green peppermints. Also, the front wheels are smaller than the back wheels. She parks between Crumbelina and Swizzle. Minty Sakura has the same kart. In the film, the kart has no mirrors but in toy form it does. Firstveloci-wrapper1.png Firstveloci-wrapper2.png Minty Zakeh.png|Minty and her Veloci-Wrapper Minty Sakura's kart.png|Minty Sakura and her Veloci-Wrapper minty toy.jpg|Minty's Veloci-Wrapper in toy form Tira-Missile Owner: Crumbelina DiCaramello Crumbelina's kart looks like a real kart. It is made of tiramisu, an Italian dessert. Her wheels are similar to Taffyta's but brown. She sports the number 8. It is the color brown and tannish-white color. It has a chocolate drizzle design on the sides. She parks near Minty. The kart looks like a Le Mans Prototype. Her wheels seem to be made of Rolos. Most fans at first believed her kart was chocolate cake covered in tannish-white icing, since it mainly had a chocolate cake appearence rather than a tiramisu appearence. Wreck-It-Ralph-Character-Profile-Crumbelina-Di-Caramello.jpg The_tira-missle.png Firsttira-missile.png crumbelina toy.jpg|Crumbelina's Tira-Missile in toy form Kart used by Citrusella Flugpucker (unnamed) Owner: Citrusella Flugpucker Citrusella's kart is a piece of blueberry pie. Her wheels are blueberry ice cream, Which are connected by white pipes. Her kart is the same as Jubileena's, but blue. The_unnamed_kart_of_Citrusella_Flugpucker.png citrusellakart.jpg citrusellakart2.jpg Kart used by Torvald Batterbutter (unnamed) Owner: Torvald Batterbutter Torvald's kart is a yellow wrapper with golden lines at the ends. The wheels are yellow peppermints.Her kart is the same as Minty's, but yellow. She parks near Citrusella. Batterbutter's_kart.png Torvald Kart.jpg Goldenglider(2).jpg Kart used by Nougetsia Brumblestain (unnamed) Owner: Nougetsia Brumblestain Nougetsia's kart is identical to Adorabeezle's Ice Rocket but is different in color. It's a pink and white Rocket Pop with the number 2 on the sides and a popsicle stick spoiler; her wheels are white and pink peppermints. She parks near Sticky. Brumblestain's_kart.png nougetsiakart.jpg Kart used by Sticky Wipplesnit (unnamed) Owner: Sticky Wipplesnit Sticky's kart is the same as Minty's, but a tealish aqua color. Her kart is a tealish aqua wrapper with gold lines at the ends. The wheels are teal peppermints. She parks between Nougetsia and Snowanna. Wipplesnit's_kart.png Sugarrushkart.jpg Trivia *All of the karts are made of different sweets. Because of that, the animators and design team treated each kart as its own character, with different physics and movements. *Most of the racers' karts resemble of look related to the racers' themes. An example- Taffyta's kart is made of strawberry hard candy just like her theme, Candlehead's kart is made of chocolate cake and ice cream just like her theme of birthday sweets like birthday cake and ice cream, and Rancis' kart is made of Reese's Peanut Butter Cups just like his theme. *Some notable and/or widely-used fan names for the unnamed karts are: **Citrusella Flugpucker: Blue-Buggy , Blueberriot and Blueberede . **Torvald Batterbutter: Golden Glider, Golden Stotcher and the Gold go-kart . **Nougetsia Brumblestain: Frozen Yo-kart. **Every racers' kart wheels seem to have smaller wheels at the front and big wheels at the back. **Sticky's is the only racer without a fanon named kart. Gallery Sugar rush karts.png KartBakeryConceptArt.jpg art2.jpg|Some concept arts of some karts and racers FigureKarts.jpg|The racers in toy form. In order, they are Vanellope, Taffyta, Candlehead, Rancis, King Candy, Snowanna, Minty, Swizzle, Jubileena, Gloyd, Crumbelina, and Adorabeezle. Vanellope concept.png RoyalKart1.jpg RoyalKart2.jpg|King Candy using the royal kart as a throne. RoyalKart3.jpg|Vanellope in the royal kart on the game cabinet. Sugar Rush-playing.png-1.png Sugar Rush-playing.png Kitkartrrr(2).png|Rancis in the Kit Kart Tiramissilerrr.png|Crumbelina in the Tira-Missile Sugarrushkart.jpg|Sticky's kart Veloci-wrapperrrr.png|Minty in the Veloci-Wrapper TaffytaPinkLightninghr.jpg|Taffyta in the Pink Lightning. TaffytaPinkLightning2.jpg|Taffyta racing in the Pink Lightning. SwizzleTongueTwister1.jpg|Swizzle racing in the Tongue Twister. IceRocketAdorabeezle1.jpg|Adorabeezle in the Ice Rocket. IceRocketAdorabeezle2.jpg|Adorabeezle racing in the Ice Rocket. CandleheadIceScreamerIgnition1.jpg|Candlehead igniting cherry bombs with the Ice Screamer's exhaust pipes. Category:Lists Category:Items Category:Sugar Rush